Come back to me Valentine Special
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Robyn are enjoying Valentine's day with surprises. A year ahead of Come back to me part 2


Author Note: Since Friday was Valentine's day and I wanted to make sure that I did not give you that many storylines on Friday. I can't believe that we are already have way done with this month. Where has both February and January gone too? I can't believe that I am on 200 storylines and counting in twenty months and counting. I hope that you like this one take Monday.

Character summary:

Steve: Still working at Five 0 with his friends (Chin, Kono and Danny) and his wife. Father to John and Kia who just turned one year old.

Robyn: still working at Five 0 with her friends and family. She can't believe that her twins just turned one year old.

John: just turned one year old and look likes his father.

Kia: turned one year old and looks like her mom and dad combine.

Steve walked into headquarters knowing that tonight he gets to spend the night with his wife without the twins which will be hard since last year the twins were only two weeks old and now they are a year old. He could not believe on how fast this past year has gone by. He did not hear her coming down the stairs.

"hey honey." She announced her presence causing him to jump. "I am sorry that I scared you."

"It's okay." He responded to her. "Why are you up so early?"

"Because your little boy thinks that it's okay to be up this early in the morning like his father thinks that it's okay." She revealed to him as he walked over to her and gave her a small kiss. She could not believe that he has not told her Happy Valentine's day yet. She heard his phone ring and knew that they had to leave for work. "I will go and call the nanny."

"Alright, I love you." He said as he answered the phone. "Hey Danny, Thank you for calling this morning. Is Headquarters set up for this morning?"

"Yeah it is. I hate you for making me do this." Danny responded in the phone.

"No you don't hate me. You just love my wife and that's why you did it." Steve revealed back to him with a small smile on his face. Robyn did not know what was going on today and that's the way wanted to keep things until the last minute.

Headquarters

Steve and Robyn were on the way to the headquarters when she noticed that there was something that was not right.

"Steve where is the crime scene?" She asked her husband.

"There is no crime scene. We are heading to HQ and then we are going out on a date with the twins." he revealed to her as he gave her hand a small kiss.

"That's nice but I really want to spend our valentine's day with our babies." She responded to him.

"I know honey but we need to spend it with each other." He revealed to her as she gave him a small smile.

"You are so sweet but I still want my babies." She responded to him.

"I love that you want our kids but I really want to spend time with my wife tonight for Valentine's day." Steve counted back at her as they pulled into HQ. He knew that she would love the surprise that he had planned for her. She looked over and saw him smiling at her.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked her husband.

"Nothing. I am pretty sure that you are going to love this surprise." He responded to her.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked him.

"Because I know my wife." He responded to her as he helped her out of his truck. They walked into headquarters and Robyn was surprised to see their team standing there. Valentine's day also means Robyn's birthday which Steve wanted to make sure that they celebrated her birthday with their friends and family. The twins were there and they enjoyed a couple of hours there.

After they were done at HQ, Steve and Robyn left for their date. Robyn was really ready to tell her husband about the surprise that she was keeping. She knew that he would love the surprise. He pulled into the parking lot and got out and he went around to help her out of the truck. They sat down and enjoy their dinner date and then she was really to tell him.

"Steve, can we talk about something?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah, sweetie. What's wrong?" He responded to her as he gave her hand a small squeeze.

"I need to tell you something." She revealed to him.

"What about?" He asked.

"I am pregnant. We are going to have another baby." Robyn revealed to him and right after she was done saying that Steve wrapped her up in a kiss and hug.

"I can't believe that we are going to have another baby." He said in the middle of kissing her.

"Me either." She responded to him. Right after they were done with their date, they headed home and made love.

THE END

Author Note: I hope that you had a great Valentine's day. This storyline was supposed to my 200th storyline and counting but it's not to be since I took down 2 kids and counting. I am going to rewrite that storyline. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


End file.
